Hetalia High Senior Year
by Anime895
Summary: AU, written by Anime895 and Animegal1251 All the Hetalia characters are back in High School. Its senior year. Can everyone get through the year and graduate without any problems? Will Italy ever get his pasta? Oh my! Two OC's
1. Chapter 1

Italy hurried down the stairs of his apartment, his one little curled hair bouncing after each step he took. His eyes were closed but he could see where he was going. He looked very distressed as he stood by the door. "Fratello!" He called up to his older twin, using the Italian word for brother as he so often did. "We're going to be late! Germany doesn't like it when I'm late for school!"

"Why do you care what that damn potato eater thinks?" Romano spat as he walked down the stairs. His hair was slightly darker than his brothers, and his eyes were actually open as he stomped up to Italy. He had gold eyes and right now they were filled with annoyance for his younger brother.

Italy ignored Romano, and walked out the door. "Isn't it nice to finally be a senior, fratello? There's not as much pressure from the teachers! We get to eat the better pasta in the cafeteria, and we have more time with the pretty girls now too!"

"I'm surprised you even made it to senior year…" Romano mumbled, and of course Italy couldn't hear him. Or he chose not to hear him.

Italy and Romano arrived at the school moments after Germany and his older brother did. Prussia was two years older than Germany, but was also a senior because he got left back a few times. Now he was in the same grade as his younger brother. Germany had his uniform shirt tucked into his pants, his tie tightened, and his hair slicked back as usual. On the other hand, Germany's older brother's hair was messy, his shirt was wrinkled, and his tie looked like it was about to come undone at any second. Romano recognized Prussia as being one of Spain's friends. _Damn potato eaters…. _Romano thought before walking into the school in search of Spain. _Where is that bastard?_

_*****Meanwhile*****_

England was oversleeping; he had slept through his alarm, forgetting about that the first day of his senior year began that day.

"YO ENGLAND WAKE UP!"

An all too familiar voice made England creak open his eyes. He glared underneath his caterpillar-like eyebrows at the source of the shouting. America was standing there, smiling at him widely. "AMERICA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APPARTMENT YOU BLOODY GIT?" England exclaimed sitting up.

"You left your door unlocked dude." America stated bluntly. "You were also oversleeping so I took it upon myself to save you from missing your first day of the last year of school!" America announced. "I also got you some breakfast! I'll heat it up in the microwave while you get dressed!" America walked out of the room leaving England to himself.

England got into his uniform, a white shirt with a navy blue tie and black pants, and then walked out of his room to see what kind of breakfast America had made him. It was a basic cheeseburger that looked like it had been an extra from America's dinner the previous night just heated up in the microwave. "ARE YOU INSANE MAN? I CAN'T EAT THIS FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Alright then I will and you can starve, but we're going to be late!" America told him picking up the burger and taking a bite out of it.

"Yes, yes, let's get a move on." England sighed picking up his backpack before exiting his apartment with America closely behind. Although America had a nagging feeling he had forgotten something… Or someone…

II

"Man, that America!" America's brother, Canada, grumbled to himself. "I told him to wake me up on time! Boy, when I see him I'll really speak my mind this time!"

America, being the dumb brother he was, had forgetten to wake Canada up and let him oversleep. Canada was now trying to pull on his black pants and white shirt at the same time while mumbling to himself. When he was done and had finished putting on his navy blue tie, Canada had to skip breakfast and rush out the door to catch up with America. Where was going? He thought. England's I think...

Sure enough, as Canada got closer to where England lived he could spot the two walking away in the direction of the school. "America, I've got something to tell you!" Canada shouted, but rather softly.

America paused in his steps. "Huh? Yo, England, did you hear anything?"

England just kept walking, he was now used to his friends craziness. "It's probably your made-up alien friend talking to you, you nitwit."

Amercia continued walking to catch up with the blonde senior. "Tony is real! Unlike your fairies and unicorns!" He retorted.

England winced slightly, now scowling at him. "Now you listen here-"

Canada finally caught up with the two bickering friends. "America! You let me sleep in and I'm going to be late now thanks to you! Why must you always do that to me? I'm getting pretty sick of it and it stops today!"

"..." America turned around then grinned madly. "Yo, Canada! 'Sup bro'? See _that's_ what I was forgetting!" America ignored Canada and started poking England annoyingly. "See? It wasn't Tony after all!"

The blonde grabbed America's hand and twisted it back so he would stop. "I still don't think he exsists. You have the mind of a five year old."

America winced and pulled his hand back, muttering to himself, "He called you a fucking limey the other day..."

England and America keep arguing with each other, while Canada trailed on behind them, trying to get they're attention back. Sadly, Canada was ignored most of the time on the way to school.

III

"JAPAAAN!"

"Please let go of me."

A blonde mess of hair had pretty much ran up to the black haired boy and forcefully wrapped her arms around him. Japan however made no attempt to push her away but stopped walking.

"No!" The blonde pouted, resting her chin on Japan shoulder's. "How come you didn't return my calls yesterday? Your so mean, Japan!" The pout disappeared after a moment as the girl start laughing at herself, un-latching herself. "I'm kidding. I can never stay mad at you. Now tell me!"

Japan turned around so he could face his hyper friend. "I had another commitment to attend to." He then bowed his head slightly. "I am sorry, Sara."

Sara rolled her eyes, tugging on a strand of Japan's short black hair. "Whatever. That's fine. So how was your summer? I'm kinda disappointed to be back at school already. Felt like we just left junior year." Sara then stretched a little, adding a yam for effect. "Mmm... I could fall asleep in class if I wanted to."

Japan glanced at Sara briefly. "You don't want to start out the new school year on a bad note."

Sara considered this for a moment, then burst out laughing, causing a few other people to stare. "AHAHAHAHA! Do you remember you your talking to?"

"Yes. You are Sara, and I've known you since sixth grade in middle school. Your not an easy person to forget."

Sara crossed her arms and muttered to herself sourly, "Then why the hell does nobody remember me?"

Before anyone could respond, a familiar voice echoed around Sara and Japan.

"Hey, Hey, Romano! Look! I found Japan and Sara! Lets go talk to them!"

"Tch, I'm not talking to that violent bitch."

"Wah~ Fratello, don't be such a stick in the mud, come on and talk with me!"

"Hey! Italy! Stop it, you bastard!"

Soon enough, the hyperactive ball of pasta was giving Sara and Japan 'welcome back hugs'. "Sara! Japan! Its so good to see you both! Tell me, how was your summer? Did you get pasta and pizza? I sure did!"

Japan replied in his usual soft tone. "My summer was the same as its always been."

Sara grinned, hugging Italy back. "Mine was fun. I was rocking out half the time! Just ask America, he'll tell you!"

Romano approched them looking rather annoyed. "Italy,w hy do I have to be here?"

Italy said happily, "Because you'll miss the reunion!"

Romano eyed Sara coldly, while Sara in return snickered back. "Hey Romano~ How's life?"

The brunette scowled at her and said, "Your worse than Germany! Go to hell you tomato-killing witch!" With that he stomped away.

Italy stared back, his jaw dropping open. "Wah! Sara, he didn't mean it!"

Sara laughed a little, shaking her head. "Oh forget it, Italy. Romano doesn't like me, and I'm fine with that. Whats another person to add to the list?"

Italy seemed to accept this and smiled goofily back at her. "Okay! I was worried for a second there! Say, do you have any pasta on you...?" Italy trailed off as another person approched the group.

"ITAAAALY!" A young brunette girl with red highlights pounced on the back of Italy, trapping him in a hug. "I missed you!"

"Wha-? Who is this?" Italy asked, trying to look around. "France? Germany?"

Th brunette giggled, not letting go. "Claire!"

"Ohhh! Hi, Claire! You didn't have to sneak up on me like that." Italy said, managing to turn around and give Claire a hug- like he had done with Sara and Japan.

Claire giggled again, now standing next to Sara. Both girls looked comepletely different but in a way they had some similaries. Clare wore her uniform- A short sleeved white shirt and black skirt, with a navy blue tie- a little carelessly. The shirt looked rumpled, like it hadn't been washed in forever. And the skirt looked a little too small. The tie wasn't tied, since Claire didn't know how to tie one, so it hung around her neck loosely. Sara however, tried to make her uniform fit her style. She had rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and added a silver studded belt around her waist. She wore black fingerless gloves with a few details sewn into them on her hands. Lastly, a skill berrette clipped back her long blonde bangs. Sara was really skinny, so her shirt kinda hung around loosely while her skirt barely clung to her hips. Both girls' hair reached about to their shoulders, maybe a little past that. Claire had light brown hair with a few red highlights, and blue-gray eyes. Sara's hair was dirty blonde, a few of her bangs stuck out in different directions, half of them covered her blue-green eyes.

"How are you both doing? You both look so fine-" Italy started but was immediately punched in the gut bu non eother than Germany. Italy slumped over, not finished his sentence.

Germany didn't look too happy. As usual. "Didn't I say not to hit on our friends?"

"Gyaaah... Germany, your so mean sometimes!"

Claire frowned, her eyes widened a little as she tried to help Italy stand. "Germaaany! That was mean!"

Sara, however, flipped a bit of her hair over her shoulder and said in a happy tone, "Why thank you, italy! I know I'm goregeous. I could be a model!" She paused, her normal sarcastic tone coming back. "You don't go around punching Italy, Germany."

"He had it coming."

Italy muttered, "I can't help it if I like girls! They are just so pretty! You should see my combat record-"

Germany's response was another punch in the gut, and Claire trying to help Italy stay standing. Sara glared and hit Germany in the arm, while Japan just stared on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Shout out to Cheetay for being the first OFFICIAL reviewer **_

"Guys let me see your schedules I want to see what classes we have together." Sara said as she pulled out her own.

"Wait!" Claire held out a hand to halt everyone and then turned to Germany. "Germany needs to tie my tie first!"

Germany's eye twitched as he resisted the urge to face palm at the girl's child-like behavior. He let out a little sigh. "You're worse than Italy at least he can dress himself…" He mumbled as he tied her tie.

"I'm a girl I shouldn't have to tie a tie!" Claire retorted.

"You've been wearing uniforms since elementary school what did you do before you met me in 8th grade?"

"Simple." Claire replied. "Sara tied it for me." Claire pointed at said blonde who just shrugged.

"Can we just check our schedules?" She asked.

"I'm out of here." Romano replied beginning to walk away but was then glomped by Italy and Claire. "ENOUGH OF THE FUCKING HUG THERAPY!"

"It worked on Sara though!" Claire protested as Romano worked his way out of their grasps. He then continued to storm off. "We need a new tactic… Next time we see him we need to try triple hug therapy! Sara that means you!"

"Yay group hug with Sara!" Italy cheered.

"Don't worry everyone the hero has arrived!" America shouted as he arrived at the school entrance where his friends were conversing. China, France, and Russia all stood together in a triangle, Belarus not that far from it eying her brother. Belarus was a junior this year, and was reluctant on letting her older brother hang out without her. But, as long as there were no other girls around him, she decided to just keep an eye on him from "afar", or 3 meters away rather.

"I don't think they were too worried ol' chap…" England told America patting him on the shoulder as they joined the triangle, with an unnoticed Canada standing between England and France.

"Oh they were Iggy they're just good actors right guys?" America turned to the other expecting a nod back.

China rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Sure, aru!"

Russia was just giving a creepy smile as always.

France averted his gaze from America's eyes, as usual, and was looking a little bit south before a small prod from China made him clear his throat. "Oh yes of course _mon ami_!" France stuttered as England gave him a distrustful look.

"Well shouldn't we be heading to class about now?" Canada asked but of course he wasn't noticed by the others until it was too late and the late bell was ringing.

"Why didn't anybody warn us it was so bloody late already?" England shouted as they all ran too their first period classes.

"I tried to warn you…" Canada whispered but wasn't heard again.

Sara had first period with basically no one she knew. She had science while the others in her group of friends had either gym or math right now. Of course she had the luck of being stuck by herself in the most exhausting period of the day. Although at least Claire would be suffering in history by herself right now as well, so it was even. She was sitting next to Austria in the front of the class, she knew he could play the piano very well, acted very noble, and was also quite rich, but that was all she knew about him. She also knew he was friends with a tough girl named Hungary. Although, she noticed that through his glasses he was looking at a red headed girl with green eyes whose name Sara didn't know. _Aww the rich boy's got a little crush! _Sara thought as she noticed this and decided that maybe she could help get them together this year.

Although, Sara wasn't the only one who noticed Austria's staring. At the back of the room sat Prussia, a distasteful smirk played across his face as he recognized that love struck puppy dog cuteness that made him sick in the noble's gaze. Thoughts of how to crush that look danced in the albino's mind until he decided on his plan. _Let me show that rich boy just how awesome, I, The Great Prussia, really am!_

"Sara!" The teacher scolded, pointing a long finger at her. "Describe photosynthesis."

Sara pulled her gaze away from Austria and his crush to stare dumbfoundedly at the teacher. "Eh... Um... It was plants do to... collect sunlight? Right?"

The teacher scoffed, rolling her beady eyes, "Wrong." When she caught Prussia snickering in the back she called on him and asked the same question.

"What... Plants do..." Prussia trailed off. "When their hungry?"

"No!"

Sara laughed a litle at this, causing Prussia to glare at her. "Like you did any better!"

"Actually," Sara laughed, turning around in her seat. "I did do better than _your_ answer."

"Oh shut up you-"

"SARA! PRUSSIA!" The teacher yelled at both them, smacking her hand on the board. "Pay attention! Or you _both_ will stay after class to receive the lesson!"

Meanwhile, Claire was in her boring history class with England. She had arrived late and embarrassingly took her seat next to the blonde. When the teacher started the lesson, England started asking questions. "Why are you so late?" He whispered, still keeping his eyes training on the teacher.

Claire did the same. "Sara and I were talking, bunch of girls stopped me, the usual."

"Usual?" England asked, turning to look at her.

Claire looked down at her notebook, picking up a blue pen. She started to doodle absently, mumbling, "Girls and their social ladder's suck. I'm on the bottom since I'm different, and they don't like me."

"Different...? Well your a perfectly nice girl- Why would anyone not like you?" he asked, his busy brow furrowing together in confusion.

Claire opening her mouth to say something but she caught the teachers gaze and wrote it out on her notebook instead.

_I don't act like all the popular girls. I'm different from them and for that they tell everyone to hate me. You guys don't have anything like that. Doesn't matter if I'm nice or not. Just ask Sara- she understands._

England took out a green pen and wrote back in reply-

**Sara, isn't that America's friend?**

_Yup. They're veeery close._

**No surprise there. Anyway, ignore those gits. They're stupid if they hate you for something stupid as that. Be yourself and you'll always have us for your friends.**

Claire looked up and smiled, whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear. "Thank you, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that, and your welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

As fast as the school day began it ended just as quick. Teens were gathering around in the halls and outside, sharing complaints and schedules, who they thought was gonna be popular this year and who was not. During that time, Germany was standing by the front doors, waiting for his brother, when suddenly-

"Ve~! Germany!" A certain Italian came bounding up to him. "You'll never believe what happened in class today!"

The blonde resisted the urge to sigh, and let Italy continue on with his rambling. "Ja... What is it?"

"That old teacher! Mr. Germania! His class is so boring and when he asked if we had any questions, I raised my hand 'cuz I had a question-" Italy was cut off.

"Are you going to get to the point before I have to leave, Italy?"

Italy rubbed the back of his neck, answering him, "Aha, your right Germany! Anyway, I raised my hand and asked if it was time for lunch so I could have my pasta! Do you know what the geezer said?"

Germany had heard Italy asking this kind of question before, in middle and elementary school. So he was expecting the answer to stay the same. "...There was no pasta?"

"Si! Si! He said there was no pasta for Italy! Can you believe that..." As Italy rambled on and on Germany grew disinterested and tried to keep a look out for Prussia. He soon found his brother outside in the parking lot, talking to Spain and France. Spain was leaning on the side of a pitch black van. France was sitting in the passenger seat and Prussia was staring at the sides intently, trying to decide on something. Germany quickly grabbed Italy's wrist and lead him outside to the parking lot.

"Prussia!" Germany called, drawing closer to them.

Prussia looked behind him to the source of the voice and grinned when he saw his brother coming toward him. "Hey, brudder! Check Spain's awesome ride! We're gonna use it for the band!"

Germany released a mental groan and muttered, "Why would you need a van for your band...?"

"We can put our instruments inside, paint the the logo on the side," Prussia grinned at his brother. "Isn't it awesome, man? The Bad Touch Trio will be famous in no time!"

Germany stared at the van and asked, "So I take it you won't be needing me to take you home...?"

II

Sara and Claire were walking home from they're first day. Both girls lived in the same neighborhood, only a few blocks separated. Claire talked on and on about who was in her classes, and how Italy stupidly asked for pasta in the middle of class, as Sara expected.

"And in one class, Austria was staring at this one girl," Claire chattered.

Sara blinked a few times, staring at her friend. Did she hear her right? "Red hair?"

"Yeah! I dunno her name though. I think it's like... Dani, Danielle, Diane, or something. One of those."

"Oh... He was staring at that girl in science class today. I thought that he had a crush on her."

Claire smiled, clapping her hands excitedly, "Aw! That so cute!"

Sara smiled back, nodding. "Uh huh! I was gonna try and get them together!"

"Hehe~" Claire giggled. "Sure hope nobody interferes with that."

As Sara opened her mouth to respond, she was cut off by a large black van speeding right up to them. A man jumped out from the back wearing jean pants and a black hoodie, covering his face. Sara backed away as Claire shrieked and hid behind a tree. "Get in!" The man yelled roughly.

Claire actually screamed, cowering behind the tree. "DON'T HURT ME!"

Sara, however, had a different idea. She kicked the man between the legs and yelled, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Needless to say, the man groaned and fell to his knee's. "Oww, damnit! That hurt like hell! Crazy bit-"

Sara recognized the voice. "Wait... _Prussia? !_"

Claire peaked out from her hiding place, and crept behind Sara "Prussia?"

The man pushed his hood back to reveal gray-ish white hair and blazing red eyes. Yup, definitely Prussia. "It was just a prank!"

Claire stammered, her face getting red, "W-We're sorry Prussia! Right, Sara?"

Sara was trying not to throw a laughing fit right then and then. She muttered, "Yeah, I'm... _giggle_ s-sorry..."

Spain suddenly appeared from the inside of the van. "Oh man, we weren't expecting that to happen! You okay, Prussia?"

He groaned in response.

France, who was sitting in the drivers seat, rolled down the video and snickered, "Prussia, _mon ami_, you look pathetic!"

"Sara, kick him in the balls, will ya?" Prussia muttered, standing up.

Sara grinned, walking over to the passenger seat. "C'mon out Francey-Pants!"

France quickly rolled up the window and locked the doors.

Spain grinned and asked, "Hey, you girls want a ride around? This van is gonna be our bands ride!"

Sara grinned back, pumping her fist into the air. "Awesome!"

Prussia did the same and climbed into the back of the van. Sara pretty much dragged Claire in, who was yelling, "Saraaa! We shouldn't! They just scared us!"

"You just don't wanna be the back seat with Prussia~"

"S-Sara! Shut up!"

Claire ended up being pushed in by Sara who then climbed in after her. Prussia got in and shut the van door. He sat between the two. "Awesome huh? It looks like a pedo van until we paint our bans name on the side!" Prussia explained laughing a little bit.

"Yeah it kinda does…" Sara agreed and Claire was trying to hide her blush. Prussia didn't notice because the awesomeness of the van was distracting him.

"Anyway where do you girls wanna go? The mall? Girls like that right?" Spain asked looking back from the passenger seat to the girls.

"N-no home is good." Claire stammered looking at the ceiling.

"Really? Did you get that much homework that you gotta go home already?" Spain asked.

"That'd be so unawesome on the first day." Prussia stated looking at Claire.

"Y-yeah, and my parents want me to pass this year with flying colors so I kinda gotta do my homework." Claire stated shifting awkwardly in the seat.

"Ha, sure Claire." Sara scoffed.

"Shut it Sara…" Claire mumbled shooting her a glare.

France slowed to a stop as they reached a red light. As he did this Spain looked out France's window. "Hey someone has the same van as us!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe they're real pedo's that wanna grab you." Sara suggested jokingly. The trio started laughing but it was cut short by the sound of a gunshot crackling through the air joined by the shatter of the driver and passenger's window's breaking as the bullet barely missed France and Spain. "THE HELL?" Sara shouted and two more shots were heard. Prussia instinctively pulled the girls onto the ground so they wouldn't get shot at through the tinted windows as well.

"FRANCE DRIVE!" Prussia shouted at the blond snapping him out of the fear induced daze he had been in. France did so, putting his foot on the gas rather hard, and running the still red light.

Claire was clutching her head, hands covering her ears, her eyes tightly shut, as if wishing that this was all a bad dream and nothing could really hurt her. The trio had broken out into a cold sweat, their eyes wide and adrenaline pumping. Spain glanced back to see if the other van had followed them, thankfully it had disappeared after the other shots that somehow all missed. France gripped the steering wheel tightly as he sped down to who knows where, not even caring that he ran another red light and was breaking the speed limit by a lot. He finally calmed down and slowed to a stop at Prussia and Germany's house which they had somehow ended up at.

"WHAT THE FUCK? !" Sara screamed, completely unnerved by the sudden events. "DID SOMEONE JUST SHOOT US THREE TIMES AND MISS ALL THREE TIMES? !"

"Good thing they had shitty aim or else France would be a dead frog…" Claire muttered as she slowly sat back up. Her hair was messy and she looked extremely disheveled.

"That was definitely not awesome…" Prussia muttered running a hand through his silver locks.

"Oui…" France agreed propping his head against his elbow as he breathed heavily.

"I still don't get why someone tried to kill us…" Sara muttered.

"Si…" Spain agreed as well. It seems both France and Spain could only talk using one syllable words in their native tongue.

"If you four kept up on the news it'd probably make more sense…" Claire mumbled and the other four stared at her. "There's some serial killer going around, shooting people in cars, basically a Son of Sam wannabe."

"Son of Sam?"

"Serial Killer?"

"What?"

Claire sighed at the chorus of confused people. "I'll say it again slowly. Psycho guy. Wants to kill for no reason. Trying to be like old serial killer from New York. Most likely the guy who shot at us." Claire explained at a slow pace for the other four.

"Ohhhhh." All four nodded their heads understanding now.

"Idiots…" Claire mumbled and was thumped by Sara.

"Wait psycho? We sure this ain't that unawesome Russia guy?" Prussia asked "He seems like the guy who'd snap one day and start killing people."

"Maybe but if Russia ever were to snap he'd be more of the one who'd take pleasure in watching the life leave the victims eyes, it'd be how he'd get off, this guy is killing cuz he feels like he's on a mission sent from god or is trying to complete what he believes Son of Sam didn't finish. Russia is most likely not our best suspect." Claire explained. "We'd have a better time trying to frame England and America, they'd be delusional enough maybe…"

France blinked. "_Pardon, mon cheri, _but how do you know all this?" France asked.

"I watch a lot of shows about serial killers and stuff." Claire mumbled looking awkward.

"At least you obsession is finally becoming useful…" Sara muttered.

"It's an educational obsession!" Claire protested but was ignored as Sara got out of the van.

"I'm walking the rest of the way home!" Sara shouted and Claire got off and followed.

"You don't want the awesome Bad Touch Trio to drive you?" Prussia called after them.

"No that's fine! Not after what just happened!" Sara and Claire were already running halfway down the street.


End file.
